Le feu dans ses yeux
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Draco regardait en arrière, comment ils avaient bien pu en arriver là... HPDM


**Titre :** Le feu dans ses yeux  
**Auteur :** camille_miko  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter  
**Pairing :** Draco/Harry  
**Résumé :** Draco regardait en arrière, comment ils avaient bien pu en arriver là...

**Note :** Ecrit pour Squee Mag

* * *

**Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

Draco passa la main dans ses cheveux. Ce n'était définitivement pas gagné.  
Il connaissait Harry depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. Ils avaient mis du temps à s'entendre. Il y avait eu une sorte de trève à la fin de la guerre, quand ni l'un, ni l'autre n'étaient retournés à Poudlard. Hermione Granger avait bien sûr désapprouvé dans le cas de son ami et -chose plus étonnante- elle avait fait aussi subir ses remontrances au blond. Visiblement, qu'il n'ait pas dénoncé Potter à sa tante quand ils étaient au Manoir Malfoy pendant la guerre lui faisait obtenir cet honneur.

Il s'était rapidement retrouvé à découvrir un univers qui lui était absolument inconnu. Même si Pansy était comme sa petite sœur à ses yeux, il prenait conscience maintenant, que celle-ci ne lui disait pas tout à cause de son statut. Il était un Malfoy et au final, elle ne devait pas perdre son appui. Leurs parents les avaient bien marqués pour qu'ils aient tous intégrés cela.  
Avec la chute du Lord, ils avaient perdu une partie de leur pouvoir et certains avaient commencé à parler plus librement avec lui. C'était… Surprenant. Etrangement, aucun ne lui avait mis son poing dans la figure. Avec le recul des années, il se disait qu'ils auraient pu le faire, mais aucun ne l'avait fait.

Le plus perturbant était Granger. Elle semblait avoir décidé qu'elle le prendrait sous son aile et le guiderait à un retour pour Poudlard. Et comme elle rencontrait les mêmes difficultés avec Potter et Weasley, elle leur faisait des sermons communs.  
C'était cela qui l'avait rapproché de Harry. Ils avaient fini par faire front commun, quand Ron avait cédé et finit par rejoindre l'école. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avaient envie d'y retourner. Ils avaient vu et fait des choses qui faisaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas tenir. Et autant l'un que l'autre avaient assez d'argent pour ne pas avoir à s'en inquiéter avant plusieurs centaines d'années.

Même si les Malfoys avaient eu des amendes et des limitations de pouvoir –Lucius avait été interdit de vie politique pour quinze ans-, à aucun moment leurs possessions avaient été saisies. Cela venait certainement du témoignage du Trio d'Or. Car oui, c'était devenu l'expression consacrée pour parler de Harry, Ron et Hermione. A croire qu'un culte allait leur être rendu…  
En même temps, c'était un peu ce que craignait Potter et c'était la principale raison pour laquelle il refusait net de retourner à Poudlard. Ca et le fait qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'imaginer sagement assis derrière un bureau à apprendre des cours qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir ou qui ne lui avait jamais servi. La seule concession qu'il avait faite à Granger était de s'inscrire aux A.S.P.I.C.s en candidat libre.

A la fin de l'année, il les avait obtenu haut la main, sans jamais travailler. Enfin, presque. Ils avaient travaillé tous les deux les potions, mais même avec un échec dans cette matière, il aurait pu obtenir son diplôme.  
A force de travailler ensemble, Harry avait rapidement découvert que Draco faisait de l'insomnie et des cauchemars depuis la guerre. Il avait aussi appris que le blond était incapable de faire le moindre Patronus et… Disons qu'il était clairement en sous-poids.

Le brun avait pris les choses en main et avait rapidement chamboulé la vie de son ancienne Némésis. Il s'était assuré qu'il mange à tous les repas ; il l'avait fait parlé de ses cauchemars, de ses angoisses. Sur le moment, Draco n'avait pas compris pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait cela. Cela lui paraissait tellement étrange. Maintenant, il comprenait que c'était la méthode de Harry pour dépasser ce que lui même avait vécu.  
S'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre avait été salutaire pour lui. Plutôt que s'enfermer avec ses souvenirs, il avait commencé à construire de nouveaux souvenirs et en aidant Draco à remonter la pente, il s'était lui-même guéri.

C'est pour cela que très rapidement, ils étaient devenus proches. C'était une amitié différente de celle qu'il avait avec Ron. Weasley était un frère pour Harry. Malfoy était… Une sorte de compagnon de guerre. Quelqu'un qui avait vu et vécu certaines choses, à qui il pouvait parler de souvenirs presque tabous ailleurs.  
Avec Draco, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Potter pouvait déposer son rôle de héros de guerre. Ce que le blond avait fini par comprendre, c'était qu'ils se connaissaient quelque part trop bien et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se mentir, car l'autre le saurait immédiatement.

Ce décorum qui les rendait plus attirant aux yeux des autres, plus exceptionnels, n'avait pas lieu d'être. Alors, ils se disaient la vérité. Cette vérité crue et douloureuse. Weasley et Granger… C'était différent. Comment dire à ceux qui étaient avec nous depuis le début que l'on avait envisagé de mourir ce jour-là et que cela nous avait été égal ? Impossible.  
Encore que le blond n'avait pas mieux réagi. C'était la première fois qu'il réagissait réellement à ce que lui racontait Harry. Il avait hurlé, tempêté et même frappé le brun. Un instant, ce dernier avait eu la sensation de retrouver le Draco de leur adolescence. Il y avait un feu au fond de ses yeux qu'il ne voyait plus depuis leur sixième année. Et il avait adoré ça.  
Et il l'avait embrassé.

Durant une seconde, il avait eu l'impression que le monde était suspendu. Comme si le fait d'embrasser celui qui avait toujours été son rival à l'école avait des conséquences bien au-delà d'eux deux. Pour autant, la seule chose qui lui importait réellement était comment Draco réagirait.  
Il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de le faire. Ce n'était pas une décision longuement muri. C'était… Juste une impulsion, son envie du moment. Oh, pas qu'il ne voudrait pas le réitérer dans le futur, mais il n'avait pas eu conscience de ce désir avant cet instant.

Draco, lui, avait conscience de la chose depuis très longtemps. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il avait compris qu'il était homosexuel et qu'il avait quelque chose pour les bruns. Théodore Nott avait été son premier petit ami et de toutes les personnes dans son entourage, il était celui qui ressemblait le plus à Harry.  
Et après que Harry l'ait sauvé du Feudeymon… Disons que ses rêves avaient été plus qu'explicites sur ce qu'il voulait de la part du brun. Alors, il avait répondu au baiser sans se soucier de tout le reste. Il était un homme adulte et si le brun était prêt à se lancer là-dedans, il ne serait pas dit que lui, un Malfoy, prendrait peur.

Au tout début, cela avait été très expérimental. Harry n'avait aucune expérience avec un homme et même son expérience avec la gente féminine était plus que limitée. Alors, ils avaient avancé à petits pas. Draco avait apprécié cela. Avec Théo, il y avait toujours eu l'urgence d'être découvert, de la guerre. Pour la première fois, il prenait son temps. Pour autant, il n'avait pas eu envie de l'expliquer sur le moment à son nouveau petit-ami. Même si celui-ci avait bien conscience qu'il y avait quelque chose.  
Ils n'avaient pas commencé à en parler à leurs proches tout de suite. Mais rapidement, ils avaient compris. Il y avait eu un sourire presque complique de la part de Ron à Draco un matin où celui-ci était passé prendre le thé avant d'aller bosser. Les leçons de morale de Granger qui s'étaient intensifiées. La discussion remplie de menaces s'il se plantait de la part de Greg la première fois où il croisa Harry en face à face. Blaise, lui, avait laissé trainer les articles de presse accusant sa famille d'être des empoisonneurs notoires.

Le plus difficile avait été de faire face à la famille Weasley dans son ensemble. Tous n'étaient pas forcément ravis de ce couple. Mais… Draco craignait que ce soit bien pire. Au final, il avait juste été passé au grill par Molly Weasley et ses questions. Dès qu'elle fut convaincue de ses bonnes intensions envers son presque-huitième enfant, l'ambiance s'était détendue.  
L'opinion publique avait été très étrangement plutôt bien veillante dans cette histoire. Bien sûr il y avait eu des gens pour l'accuser d'avoir lancé un sort à Harry pour qu'il accepte de sortir avec lui, mais globalement, ils avaient été assez peu nombreux à la grande surprise de Draco.

Avec le temps, les choses s'étaient estompées et maintenant, plus personne ne venait médire dans les médias sur eux. Ils avaient emménagé officiellement ensemble six mois plus tôt, mais cela avait été une véritable formalité. Depuis bien longtemps les affaires de Draco étaient plus chez Harry que chez lui et la plupart du temps, il ne rentrait que pour relever le courrier et revenir chez le brun. Au final, il avait apporté à peine deux cartons d'affaires, tant ce dont il avait besoin était déjà présent.  
Et ces quelques mois avaient renforcé la conviction de Draco au fait qu'il ne voulait plus être séparé de Harry. Ils étaient bien ensemble. C'était un peu ce qu'il essayait de démontrer à cet instant. Mais… Ce n'était pas une réussite.

La cuisine était couverte d'un nuage blanchâtre de farine, parsemée de grains de riz et enfumée par le résultat de son rôti raté. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, il était incapable de faire un repas demandant plus d'investissement que la confection d'un thé.  
'Et Harry qui rentrait en avance pour une fois !' se maudit Draco en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

- Draco ? Demanda le brun, incertain, en voyant l'état de la cuisine.  
La règle tacite entre eux était que le blond ne touche pas à la cuisine sans l'aide de Harry. Malgré les leçons, il n'était jamais arrivé à cuisiner les choses les plus simples.  
- On pourrait peut-être commander, ce soir ? Proposa son petit-ami.  
Harry hocha la tête, tout en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu passer dans la tête de Draco pour qu'il se lance là-dedans. Normalement, il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas doué.  
- Je… Commença Draco, visiblement gêné. Je voulais essayer de nous faire un repas sympa pour ce soir, en fait.  
- Tu sais que ça ne me dérange pas de cuisiner, Bébé.  
- Je…  
Il devait vraiment y avoir anguille sous roche pour que son amant soit aussi gêné. Harry fit mentalement une croix sur leurs vacances du mois prochain. Draco devait avoir accepté un truc quelconque et il devait essayer de se faire pardonner. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il se disait, jusqu'à ce que le blond ne se rapproche de lui.  
- Accepterais-tu de m'épouser ? Lui chuchota-t-il, en sortant un anneau d'or blanc.  
Harry le regarda et lui sourit. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, alors qu'il l'embrassait.

Fin.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
